Lost Innocence
by norufuumi
Summary: Aku hanya ingin bersama dengannya. Selalu bersama dengannya. Sekalipun harus kehilangan kesucianku itu tak jadi masalah. Asalkan aku bisa terus menjadi bagian dari dirinya. KamuSuba, almost PWP, YAOI, twincest.


A/N: um…my second fict yang di post di sini. Maaf kalo judul sama ceritanya kurang nyambung dan ke OOC yang ada m(_ _)m

Disclaimer: Fuu ga punya Kamui dan Subaru (plus Lelouch). Mereka semuanya milik CLAMP-Sama yang sugoi. Fuu cuma minjem mereka buat kesenangan sendiri ^^

Sore Jyaa Ikimashou~~ :D

o(_ _)o

Panas matahari yang terik terasa memanggang tubuhku. Tak kuat rasanya aku menunggu lebih lama lagi disini. Tapi aku tidak boleh mengecewakan orang yang paling berarti bagiku.

"Kamui…gomen ne boku wa osoi ne…"

Akhirnya suara yang sangat kunantikan terdengar juga. Suara yang sangat kunantikan datang menghampiriku.

"Sudah selesai membeli perlengkapannya?" tanyaku kepadanya

"Sudah semua Kamui. Ayo kita pergi."

Jemarinya yang lembut menggenggam dan menarik lenganku. Senyum angelic nya selalu menghiasi bibir mungilnya. Senyuman yang bisa membuat semua keluh kesahku hilang dalam sekejap dan juga membuat hatiku luntur dibuatnya. Pengorbananku selama ini aku lakukan agar aku bisa melihat senyumnya. Dan ternyata usahaku tidak sia-sia. Deminya aku rela berpanas-panasan di luar, menjaga semua barang-barang yang sudah di belinya sedangkan ia berbelanja dengan santainya di dalam mini market yang dinginnya terasa menggoda itu. Aku juga rela membawakan semua barang bawaannya. Hal ini kulakukan hanya untuk dirinya, hanya untuk kakak kembarku tercinta, Subaru…

Niat kami hari ini ingin menjenguk sepupu kami, Lelouch. Kabarnya dia sakit parah dan tak kunjung sembuh dari sakitnya. Mungkin kami berdua telat untuk menemuinya. Um, semua ini gara-gara Seishirou br*ngs*k!!!! Gara-gara hunter *piiiip* itu aku dan saudara kembarku harus terus menerus pergi ke dunia lain melarikan diri darinya. Ha~ah ingin rasanya kami lepas dari kejaran para hunter. Sekali-kali aku ingin menetap dan hidup dengan santai dengan Subaru dan tidak di ikuti oleh rasa ketakukan yang terus menghantui.

Subaru POV

Akhirnya aku dan kamui sampai juga di kediaman Lelouch (lebih tepatnya di pintu gerbang). Dibantu oleh kekuatan mokona, kami melakukan teleport untuk bisa sampai ke sini. Rasanya senang sekali bisa menemui Lelouch, pangeran pujaanku.

**=Flash Back=**

*sigh* "Kamui kemana yah? Kok lama sekali datangnya, padahal sudah jam segini" pemuda bermata hijau dengan resah menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Manyunan kecil terlihat dibibirnya, dengan sedikit sebal dia menendang-nendang kerikil kecil yang berada di dekatnya.

Tak lama kemudian pandangannya teralih oleh seseorang pemuda yang memakai topi yang muncul tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri. Dia segera berlari kecil menuju pemuda tersebut dan menarik lengannya

"Kamui, kenapa kau baru datang jam segini! Hu'uh aku sudah mengunggu setengah jam di sini" Subaru berkata sambil terus memegang kedua tangan pemuda itu.

"Eh? Ano…itu aku ini bu-"

"Sudah tidak usah basa-basi lagi, ayo cepat kita pergi!"

Subaru menarik tangan pemuda itu dan menyuruhnya untuk berjalan lebih cepat. Pemuda yang di panggil Kamui itu hanya bisa menuruti dan pasrah mengikuti Subaru dari belakang dengan tangan yang masih terus digenggam.

Sementara itu di lain tempat pemuda bermata ungu juga terlihat gelisah mencari seseorang. Celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan orang yang dicarinya di tengah kerumunan orang.

"Duh, kemana sih Subaru? Kan sudah kubilang janjian di sini" masih celingak-celinguk mencari, pemuda itu kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan untuk mencari orang yang bernama Subaru.

o(_ _)o

"Nah sekarang kita sudah sampai"

Di hadapan Subaru dan 'Kamui' terpampang poster besar bertuliskan –IN THE MOVIE Code Geass Hangyaku no Lelouch-

Subaru melihat poster tersebut dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Tak sabar ia ingin segera menonton film kesukaanya tersebut. 'Kamui' hanya bersweat drop melihat apa yang akan ia tonton bersama Subaru. Tangan mungil subaru menarik lengan 'Kamui' dan menariknya untuk segera masuk ke dalam bioskop.

Setelah 2 jam lamanya mereka menonton, vampire kembar itu keluar dari dalam bioskop. Subaru menceritakan lagi film yang barusan ia tonton kepada 'Kamui' dengan penuh antusias. Menceritakan dan memuji bagaimana gagah dan perkasanya Lelouch dalam membela kebenaran (hou~ 0_0)

"Selanjutnya kita mau ke mana Kamui?"

"a…aku mau ke…"

"Bagaimana kalo kita makan siang dulu di sana" Subaru menunjuk sebuah restoran yang berada di seberang jalan. Dan subaru menarik (lagi) tangan Kamui menuju restoran itu.

Di lain tempat, pemuda bermata ungu yang dari tadi sedang mencari patnernya akhirnya memutuskan untuk beristirhat sejenak. Menyandarkan dirinya di tembok sebuah bangunan, ia mulai menyeka keringat di keningnya dengan ujung lengan bajunya.

"Subaru…kau itu pergi kemana sih…"

o(_ _)o

Subaru memesan 2 porsi pasta untuknya dan 'Kamui'. Sambil menunggu pesanannya pemuda bermata kehijauan itu terus memandangi 'Kamui', memberikan senyum termanisnya kepada adik kembarnya itu. Subaru sangat senang bisa melewati waktu dengan santai berdua saja dengan Kamui di dunia yang sekarang mereka singgahi. Sudah setahun mereka melewatkan waktu di sini. Waktu yang dibilang cukup lama bagi mereka untuk tinggal di suatu tempat tanpa ada hunter yang hendak memburu mereka. Kedua vampire kembar itu sekarang sudah bisa menjalani kehidupan layaknya manusia biasa. Bersekolah, bermain, pergi berlibur, menikmati waktu yang terus berjalan.

"Hari ini kau terlihat aneh, Kamui… Lebih diam dan kalem dari biasanya, apa kau sakit?" Subaru memberikan tatapan khawatir kepada Kamui yang berada di hadapannya.

"ah…aku tidak apa-apa kok, ahaha-" 'Kamui' hanya tertawa dengan terpaksa. Matanya terus memandang ke bawah menghindari tatapan mata emerald milik Subaru.

"Tumben sekali kau memakai topi seharian? Aku jadi tidak bisa melihat wajahmu dengan jelas" Subaru mengulurkan tangannya ke arah 'Kamui'. Hendak mengambil topi yang bertengger di kepalanya.

'Kamui' bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menepis tangan Subaru. Tapi belum sempat ia lakukan tiba-tiba Subaru berhenti meneruskan niatnya. Mata hijaunya terbuka lebar melihat sesuatu yang berada di belakang 'Kamui'.

Pemuda bertopi itu penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat Subaru sampai ia berekspresi horor dan ketakutan seperti itu. Kamui menoleh dan memutar sedikit badannya untuk melihat siapa orang yang dilihat oleh Subaru.

"Seishirou…" gumam 'Kamui'

Subaru segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Meraih dan menggengam tangan adik kembarnya dengan erat.

"Ayo kita segera pergi dari sini Kamui…" Subaru berkata dengan pelan hampir berbisik kepada 'Kamui'. Ia tidak ingin orang yang bernama Seishirou itu mengetahui keradaannya dan Kamui.

Setelah membatalkan pesanan mereka, vampire kembar itu bergegas meninggalkan restoran yang tadi mereka kunjungi. Berlari sejauh mungkin agar tidak bertemu dengan hunter itu.

"Chotto matte yo, Subaru…"

"Ada apa Kamui? Kalau tidak cepat nanti kita bisa tertangkap" Subaru terus berlari sambil terus memegang tangan Kamui.

Kamui menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Subaru juga ikut menghentikan langkah cepatnya. Mata emerald Subaru melihat lurus ke arah Kamui. Ekspresi bingung terlihat di wajahnya.

"Doushita no Kamui?"

"Subaru, sebenarnya aku ini bu, bukan-" 'Kamui' mengangkat wajahnya, memberanikan diri menatap mata Subaru.

"SUBARU!!!" suara yang tidak asing bagi Subaru berteriak memanggilnya.

'Kamui' dan Subaru menoleh melihat ke arah suara tersebut berasal. Subaru di buat kaget sekali lagi oleh apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kau ini kemana saja sih Subaru? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana?!" pemuda yang suara tak asing bagi Subaru itu menghampiri dua orang yang sedang tertegun di hadapannya.

"Hei Subaru, kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu" Pemuda itu bertanya kepada Subaru.

Subaru masih bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kenapa Kamui jadi ada dua orang?! Tu…tunggu sebentar… jadi yang selama ini bersamanya bukan Kamui…

Lantas siapa?

"Huh, Siapa orang yang berada di belakangmu itu, Subaru?" Kamui yang satu lagi melihat kembarannya dengan tatapan cemburu. Melihat kakak kembarnya terus menggenggam tangan 'Kamui'

Mereka berdua melihat ke arah pemuda bertopi yang menjadi sorotan itu. Pemuda tersebut melepaskan genggaman tangan Subaru, kemudian melepaskan topi yang ia pakai. Sekarang terungkaplah dengan jelas siapa identitas sebenarnya dari pemuda itu.

"LELOUCH!!!" jawab Subaru dan kamui serentak

"Gomen Kamui, Subaru" Lelouch tersenyum sambil membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf kepada vampire kembar di hadapannya.

Subaru masih kaget dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia tidak mengira orang yang disangka kamui olehnya ternyata adalah Lelouch Lamperouge, pangeran Britannia yang sangat dikaguminya.

Vampire bermata hijau itu merasa bersalah. Karena kecerobohannya rencana kencannya dengan saudara kembarnya jadi hancur berantakan. Kalau seandainya ia tidak salah mengira Lelouch adalah Kamui tidak akan begini jadinya. Tapi dihatinya dia sedikit merasa senang karena bisa nge-date dengan artist pujaanya.

"Ternyata Lelouch…" Kamui menghela nafas

"Wajar kalau Subaru salah mengira diriku adalah Kamui. Um, wajah Kamui memang mirip dengan ku. Haha~ mungkin karena kita ini saudara sepupu."

"hah? Sepupu!?" Subaru kembali memasang expresi kaget. Dia segera menatap ke arah Kamui dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"Maaf Subaru…mungkin aku tidak pernah cerita padamu sebelumnya. Lelouch memang sepupu ku dan pastinya sepupu kau juga. Kau mungkin lupa pernah bertemu dengannya saat kita masih kecil" Kamui mejelaskan semuanya kepada Subaru.

"oh…Sou ka~" mimic muka Subaru kini sudah lebih tenang dan kalem seperti biasanya.

Dengan malu-malu Subaru mendekati Lelouch

"Maukah anda…ah tidak Lelouch, berfoto bersamaku? Aku ini penggemar beratmu" pipi Subaru memerah saat mengucapkan permintaannya kepada Lelouch

"Hu'uh!" Kamui sedikt cemburu melihat tingkah Subaru. Baru kali ini dia melihat wajah Subaru memerah selain melihat dirinya.

Subaru dan Lelouch pun berfoto dengan berbagai macam pose. Rasanya seperti mimpi bisa bertemu dengan sang karakter pujaan apalagi bisa berfoto-foto dengannya (plus nge-date) . Dan juga yang membuat Subaru kaget adalah dia dan Lelouch adalah saudara sepupu.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu Lelouch-san" Subaru membungkuk mengucapkan tanda terima kasih

"ah..tidak apa-apa kok" Lelouch hanya tersenyum dengan senyuman khasnya.

Tiba-tiba Subaru teringat sesuatu

"Ah Kamui! Aku baru ingat?! kita harus cepat pergi dari sini. Tadi aku dan Lelouch melihat Seishirou-san berada di dekat sini!"

Expresi Kamui berubah menjadi horor. Dia segera menarik Subaru untuk mendekat kepadanya. Tangannya menyentuh pundak Subaru dan mencengkramnya dengan lembut.

"Baiklah ayo cepat kita pergi dari sini." perintah Kamui

"Bolehkan aku mengantar kalian sampai rumah, kebetulan mobilku parkir tidak jauh dari sini" Lelouch menawarkan tumpangan gratis kepada mereka berdua.

Subaru dan Kamui hanya mengangguk setuju dengan tawaran Lelouch.

o(_ _)o

Kamui dan Subaru kembali pulang ke apartmentnya setelah diantar oleh Lelouch. Mereka berniat untuk berpindah ke dunia lain mencari tempat yang aman. Vampire kembar itu berpamitan dengan Lelouch dan mengatakan bahwa mereka akan pergi untuk sementara waktu ke dunia lain.

"Aku pasti akan kangen sekali pada kalian berdua, Kamui… Subaru…"

"Daijoubu Lelouch… Kami berdua pasti akan kembali lagi ke sini jika keadaannya sudah aman" kata Kamui

Lelouch memberikan salam perpisahan kepada mereka berdua, kemudian dia segera berpamitan untuk pulang.

--

Kakak beradik kembar itu masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Kamui segera merebahkan diri di kasur melepaskan lelah yang ia pikul selama mencari Subaru. Kakak kembarnya menemani, duduk sebelahnya sambil melihat ke arah Kamui yang menghela nafas panjang

"Gomen ne kamui…"

Kamui melihat ke arah Subaru. Ia tersenyum tipis kemudian beranjak untuk mengambil posisi duduk.

"Ii yo Subaru, tidak masalah kok." tangan kanan Kamui meraih pipi Subaru dan mengusapnya dengan lembut.

Subaru menggengam tangan kamui yang menyentuh pipinya "Tapi gara-gara aku, kencan kita berdua jadi gagal…" mata hijaunya menunjukkan kekecewaan dan rasa bersalah.

Pemuda bermata ungu itu memajukan kepalanya. Mencium lembut kening pemuda yang berada di hadapannya, kemudian kembali menatap mata hijau milik Subaru.

"Sejujurnya aku juga sedikit kecewa, yah tapi apa boleh buat…" senyum lembut menyusul di bibir Kamui

"_Kau harus membayar rasa lelah yang kuterima Subaru…"_

Kamui mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyentuhkan bibir miliknya ke Subaru. Rasanya lembut dan manis saat bibir mereka berdua bertemu. Kamui mulai melumat bibir Subaru dengan perlahan sambil mendorong tubuhnya di atas kasur yang empuk.

Ciuman yang lembut lama-lama berubah menjadi basah dan penuh nafsu. Pertarungan antar lidah pun tidak bisa dihindarkan. Saling menjelajah satu sama laninnya. Desahan nan indah pun terdengar dari mulut mereka berdua.

"hmmph…hmm…mmm…"

Kamui melepaskan ciumannya dan memandang lembut Subaru yang berada di bawahnya.

"Bolehkan kita melakukan ini sedikit lebih jauh Subaru?"

Subaru hanya diam dan perlahan menutup kedua matanya, pertanda bahwa ia mengizinkan Kamui melakukan apa saja kepadanya

Adik kembar yang berada di atasnya kembali mencium bibir Subaru. Kemudian turun menjelajahi leher panjang yang terbungkus oleh kulit yang lembut dan mulus. Meninggalkan jejak merah akbat gigitan dan hisapan lembut.

"nggh…ahhnn…Kamui…"

Tubuh porcelain Subaru makin lama maikn terekspos oleh 'serangan' Kamui.

"Yamete Ka…kamui…aghh" Subaru mendesah pasrah dan mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Kamui menatap Subaru dengan tatapan ragu. "Apakah kau tidak suka hal ini Subaru?"

Pandangan mata Subaru beralih dari Kamui "Bukannya tidak suka…hanya saja…"

Akhirnya Subaru berani menatap mata ungu itu dalam-dalam. Jemari Kamui menyentuh permukaan pipi Subaru dengan lembut dan mengelusnya perlahan.

"Aishiteru…Subaru…" Sekali lagi Kamui mencium Subaru

Sepertinya ciuman yang diberikan Kamui kali ini membuatnya meleleh. Subaru melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Kamui, memeluk pemuda di atasnya sambil terus merasakan bibir hangat yang masih menyentuh bibirnya.

Kamui meneruskan penjelajahannya. Kali ini bagian yang diserangnya adalah putting kemerahan milik Subaru.

Tanpa ragu Kamui melahapnya. Menghisap, mengigit lembut sampai terasa keras di dalam mulutnya.

"aahhnn…"

Kedua tangannya tidak tinggal diam. Yang sebelah kanan memainkan salah satu putting Subaru, sedangkan yang lainnya terus turun kebawah.

Vampire bermata ungu menemukan apa yang di carinya. Dia menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam celana Subaru. Menyentuh 'sesuatu' yang masih terbungkus di dalamnya.

"Nyaa~ aah~ Kamui!!' Subaru mendesah keras. Merasa ada sesuatu yang menyetuh miliknya.

Kamui tersenyum melihat reaksi Subaru dan berhenti melakukan aktivitas di tubuh bagian atas Subaru.

Mata Subaru tertutup dengan rapat, wajahnya memerah. Merasa malu karena baru kali ini tubuhnya terpampang dengan jelas di hadapan adik kembarnya itu.

Perlahan Kamui menurunkan celana luar sekaligus celana dalam Subaru, menampakkan seluruh keindahan tubuh yang sudah tidak memakai apa-apa lagi.

Tangan Subaru meraih tangan kamui. Dengan kepala tertunduk dan wajah malu-malu Subaru berkata kepada Kamui "nee…tidak adil jika hanya aku yang seperti ini…"

Mengerti apa maksud Subaru, Kamui segera melepaskan seluruh pakainannya.

*blushing*

"apakah ini sudah cukup?" Kamui tersenyum menyeringgai ke arah Subaru.

Subaru hanya terdiam, tak berkomentar apa-apa.

Kamui kembali melakukan aktivitasnya yang tertunda. Kali ini dia menuju bagian tersensitif milik Subaru. Menjilat, mengulum dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut nya.

"hyaaa~ aahhnn…aahh…haah…aauh…"

Tanpa sepengetahuannya, kamui memasukkan dua digit jemarinya ke dalam lubang milik Subaru. Kemudian berusaha memaju mundurkan jarinya untuk melonggarkan bagian tersebut.

"akh!" Subaru merintih kesakitan. Kakinya gemetar akibat rasa sakit dan kenikmatan yang diterimanya

Adik kembarnya masih terus memaju mundurkan kepala dan kedua jarinya di dua bagian private Subaru.

"aahh…Ka…kamui" nafas Subaru mulai tidak karuan. Keringat peluh mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Hanya bunyi desahan dan ecapan indah yang terdengar di kamar mereka.

Kamui melepaskan jari dan mulutnya dari Subaru, kemudian mengarahkan miliknya ke arah liang Subaru.

"Ini akan lebih sakit dari sebelumnya, tapi nanti rasanya jauh lebih enak. Percayalah padaku…"

Subaru hanya mengangguk kecil, memberikan persetujuan kepada Kamui

Perlahan Kamui mulai memasukkan miliknya. Tapi berhenti di tengah jalan ketika mendengar rintihan Subaru

"ahn…Ittai desu…Kamui" titikan air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Subaru

Tidak hanya Subaru yang merasa kesakitan. Bagian bawah Kamui juga terasa sedikit sakit akibat cengkraman yang kuat dari liang milik Subaru. Karena mereka berdua baru pertama kali melakukan hal ini.

"Tenanglah Subaru, rasa sakitnya lama-lama akan hilang" Kamui mencoba menenangkan Subaru dengan memberikan ciuman lembut dibibirnya.

Setelah beberapa menit mencoba membiasakan diri, Subaru memberikan isyarat kepada Kamui untuk bergerak. Kamui mengeluarkannya Kemudian memasukkannya kembali dengan perlahan.

Sekarang tekanan yang terasa di sekitar miliknya sudah tidak sekuat tadi. Lebih mudah dan longgar untuk masuk dan keluar di dalam liang Subaru.

Rasa sakit sekarang sudah berganti menjadi rasa nikmat yang menjalar di seluruh tubuh Subaru. Tak henti-hentinya ia mendesah dan memanggil nama Kamui.

"aah…ahh…Subaruu…" Kamui terus mempercepat gerakkannya, beberapa kali ia menyentuh titik keikmatan di dalam Subaru.

"auh…ahh…ahh~~!!!"

Kamui kembali mencium Subaru dengan penuh nafsu. Suara desahan masih terdengar di dalam mulut mereka yang bertautan. Subaru memeluk Kamui dengan erat, merasakan kehangatan tubuh adik kembarnya itu.

"ahmpphh…hmm…aah~ haa~"

"Ka…Kamui…AAHH~!!! Subaru mengeluarkan semua cairannya, membasahi perutnya dan Kamui.

Tak lama setelah itu Kamui juga mengeluarkan semua isinya di dalam Subaru

"ahh…AHH! SUBARUU!!!"

Kamui jatuh lemas di atas Subaru, masih merasakan sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang ada. Subaru segera memeluk Kamui yang berada di atasnya. Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua tertidur karena kelelahan.

"Aishiteru yo…Kamui…"

……………………………

"Su, Subaru…Hey Subaru, Subaru! Daijoubu desu ka?"

Aku terbangun dari lamunanku setelah Kamui memanggil namaku beberapa kali. Tersadar dengan apa yang kuingat dalam kenanganku. Wajahku terasa panas oleh hal yang kubayangkan barusan. Kenapa aku bisa mengingat kembali peristiwa itu? Peristiwa dimana aku dan Kamui kehilangan kesucian kami. Melakukan suatu yang sangat terlarang untuk dilakukan oleh kakak beradik.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Subaru? Wajahmu tiba-tiba memerah, apa kau sakit?" Kamui mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, menempelkan dahinya ke dahiku.

"hmm. Sepertinya badanmu sedikit panas" Kamui berkomentar setelah memeriksa suhu badanku dengan keningnya.

"ah, a…aku tidak apa-apa kok Kamui, tenang saja." dengan cepat aku menjauhkan wajahku dari Kamui, tersenyum untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa aku tidak apa-apa.

Kamui mengerutkan alisnya, seperti tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku katakan.

"Benar kok aku tidak apa-apa." aku mencoba meyakinkan Kamui sekali lagi.

"Baiklah kalau kau baik-baik saja."

Aku pun tersenyum, akhirnya Kamui percaya dengan perkataanku. Kamui menggenggam telapak tanganku. Telapak tanganya lebih besar sedikit dari pada punyaku. Hangat tubuhnya terasa di balik telapak tanganku.

Aku hanya ingin bersama dengannya. Selalu bersama dengannya. Aku berharap dia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang kurasakan sekarang.

Aishiteru, Kamui…

~Owari~


End file.
